A New Life
by Fox-The Mighty Master of Magic
Summary: The world needed a hero so he was resurrected into the body of a dying teenager in Kuoh Town. A legend has returned and while he may not be a human anymore but he knows that he was revived for a reason and he isn't about to waste this second chance at life when so many are depending on him. Well at least he doesn't have to do it alone.


Hey guys so this was a story that I was on and off about doing but after working on it a bit I decided that I wanted to post it and make it a full story. Given that this is a DxD story you can expect the always fun to write harem. Wither I write lemons or not I still haven't decided but I'm always opened to the idea but will not just use it as a random throw in but will try to use it to expand the plot and or a relationship.

Harem-Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Serafall, Gabriel, and Grayfia. Possible Rossweisse but I'll determine that later on.

As for how I'll get Grayfia to join. Well for now I'm planning on doing something similar to how One-Winged Angel of Death handle it in his story. I've already spoken to him about borrowing the idea since he is a personal friend of mine. (Don't worry I will not make the same mistakes that he made in his last few chapters.) Or maybe I'll just make Sirzechs a girl and add her too lol...what would the female version of the same Sirzechs even be?...

Other than that well I hope that you all enjoy this new story of mine.

* * *

'To think everything was going so well.' Those were the last thoughts of Issei Hyoudou and he bleed to death on the park floor. He had been on his date with his first girlfriend ever. He couldn't recall a time where he had been happier than with the girl who had asked him out. It had been that same girl who turned out to be some kind of evil angel and stabbed him through the chest with a spear made out of pink light. The light in his eyes faded away as he wished he could have seen a beautiful girl one last time.

Inside Issei's mind

" **So this is the end for him huh."** A massive dragon said as he watched his host die at the hands of his girlfriend. **"To think that the fallen angels would have targeted him. I guess they're just that scared of me hehe."** The dragon said to himself as he prepared for what would happen now that his host had passed away to the afterlife. It was then that he felt another presence within his host along with him. Looking up he saw a teen with spiky blond hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His skin was a light tan color with three lines on each cheek and a fitter frame than his host. **"Oh? Who are you and what are you doing in here?"** The dragon asked.

"Me?"The blond asked as he pointed as himself before he smirked. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I guess you can say that I'm a soul that has been waiting to be reborn when the world needs him." Naruto said smiling at the dragon. "Eons ago I was considered one of the strongest shinobi in the world until I died. I brought peace to the world during my life, if I'm here then something big is coming." Naruto told the red dragon who narrowed his eyes on the blond.

" **And how will you do that? As you may have noticed the kid is dead. His body hasn't shut down completely but his soul has passed on."** The dragon told Naruto who frowned at the news.

"I know." Naruto said as his body began to glow an ethereal white. "That's the reason why I came here, so I can take this body as my own." Naruto admitted to the dragon. He hated that it had to be this way but it was the only way for him to return to the world of the living. "Does that offend you?" Naruto asked the dragon.

" **Not at all. It's a pity that the boy had to die but that is how life goes. I guess I will have to stay here for a while longer."** The dragon said. He had some hope for his host until his untimely death but he had other hosts before and they had perished all the same.

"Hey so what was the kid's dream in life? I wouldn't feel right taking his body with at least knowing that." Naruto asked the massive dragon. While he couldn't guarantee anything he wanted to at least attempted to accomplish one of the dreams of the person whose body he was going to be reincarnated into.

" **He wanted a harem of large breasted women."**

The two beings stared at one another in a moment of silence Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop at the outlandish goal that Issei had for himself. "Why do I always get suck with for now I think it's about time that I deal with that angel woman." Naruto said as he held out his fist towards the dragon much to its interest. "Since we may be together for a while, will you help me and lend me your power?' Naruto asked the dragon.

" **Lend? I am sealed within a Sacred Gear. You could very well just take my power if you wanted so why ask?."** The dragon asked the blond who smiled kindly at the dragon as he remembered his past life with Kurama during the war to save his world. He had no issue with the blond using his power as long as he could handle it properly. He never had a host that had directly asked him for permission to use the power of the Boosted Gear.

"This isn't the first time I had to deal with some massive beast with me on some adventure. When I was alive I had a nine tailed fox named Kurama sealed inside of me. He hated humanity because they had tried to steal his power for centuries."Naruto explained to the dragon who nodded understanding the viewpoint of humanity. "What's your name by the way?" The blond asked the beast sealed within the Sacred Gear that now belonged to him.

" **I am the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. And I guess it would be beneficial to work together with you. I had planned to work together with Issei before he passed but I guess since you're here now I'll work with you. After all if what you say is true and something is coming then I don't want to miss it now do I?"** Ddraig said to the blond whose smile widened as the dragon connected it's fist with Naruto's. With that a bond was formed between the two ancient beings.

"I look forward it Ddraig. Now lets show this bitch what we're made off for Issei." Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of light.

Outside

The fallen angel that had pretended to be Issei's girlfriend looked at her work with satisfaction before deciding that it would best for her to return to her group and report that their mission had been accomplished. "What a fool." She said as she began to walk away from the corpus with a wicked smirk on her face. She no longer had to put up with that damn pervert anymore.

She didn't get far before Issei's body exploded in a column of bright orange energy. Issei's body floated in the air as it began to change from the power that was surging through it. Issei's rather unimpressive body bulked up to an athletic build and his hair turned from brown to a golden blond and became significantly spikier. Three whisker marks formed on each cheek as he began to float down to his feet. When his eyes finally opened once brown eyes again his eyes were now a sapphire blue. The hole in his chest had completely healed itself leaving the body in perfect health.

"It feels good to be alive again." Naruto said to himself as he clenched and unclenched his hand. It felt weird to him to be in a body that wasn't his own but after so many years he could finally feel the breeze against hi skin, the air filling his lungs, and the blood running through his veins. 'Is this what Orochimaru felt every time he switched bodies?' He asked himself and couldn't help but shiver at the fact he had just compared himself to Orochimaru. He could feel some of his old power running through his new body. He could feel that he didn't have the Bijuu with him but he still had full access to his Six Paths Chakra.

"Issei?" Raynare asked using the fake voice she used when they dated.

"He's gone." Naruto said seriously as he began to walk towards the Fallen Angel with a hard glare. He was quickly assimilating Issei's memories into his mind so he could learn more about the person whose body he took and the world that he would be living in for the foreseeable future. "I guess this is payback for killing the kid. Ddraig!" Naruto called out as his arm changed into a red gauntlet with a green gem in the middle. Ddraig fed the knowledge of how to use the Sacred Gear directly into his new host.

Raynare couldn't even react as Naruto's red clad fist met her stomach sending her flying back through several trees. 'What was that!' The fallen angel thought as tried to get up only to fall to her knees and vomit everything she had eaten that day. It felt like she had gotten hit by a cannonball. "You're not Issei." She said looking up at the blond.

"I already told you, he's gone now. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'll give you a second chance this time." The blond told the black winged being who stood up and looked down at her abdomen to see the massive bruise left behind by Naruto. A part of her wanted to kill whatever had taken over her target but she knew that she would lose. Unfolding her wings Raynare flew away leaving the blond behind."Well that went we-AGh!" Naruto said before falling to his knees. It felt as if every single part of him was being shredded to pieces. It was a fierce burning that covered every fiber of his being.

" **You didn't see that coming? Even with all your power the body you have was still Issei's in the beginning. The changes your soul is causing are essentially tearing the body apart and rebuilding it."** Ddraig told the blond who had passed out from the unnatural amount of pain he was suffering. Once again Naruto found himself in his mind with Ddraig.

"I'm back." Naruto said sighing as he walked up to the dragon. "Considering I wouldn't be able to wake up until my body recovers can you tell me more about this world?" Naruto asked Ddraig who nodded. The blond knew nothing about what existed beyond the normal human society that Issei knew and at this point he couldn't turn back since the fallen angels knew that he existed and was powerful.

" **Something is happening."** Ddraig said as they both felt an energy flowing into Issei's body changing it even further as well as accelerating the rate that it accepted Naruto into itself. **"I should have seen this coming. From what I sense Issei's body is being reincarnated as a devil."** Ddraig said to Naruto who raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Reincarnated as a devil?"

Next Morning

Naruto stirred as he finally was able to regain consciousness. 'Soft.' Naruto thought as he felt his head rubbing against something. Opening his eyes he was met with the last thing he really expected. He had woken up in bed with a beautiful redhead with one of the largest pair of breasts that he had ever laid his eyes on. He also quickly noticed that both of them were completely naked. "Rias Gremory." Naruto said recalling what Issei knew.

" **She's likely the one who turned you into a devil."**

"That doesn't explain why she's in bed with me. As far as I know Issei may have had a crush on her but she has never interacted with him." Naruto said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a cross between Issei and himself. Looking down at his stomach he confirmed that Kurama's seal wasn't there anymore. Now that his body had fully finished his transformation he could estimate how powerful he was now. He was around as powerful as he was when he fought Obito after he absorbed the Juubi and more so with the Boosted Gear's ability. "Well I guess the only problem now will be how people react to my new look." Naruto said as he looked back at Rias who was waking from her sleep as well.

"Good morning Issei." She said as she got out of bed showing him her body in all of it's glory. Looking at her Naruto was able to get a much better view of her now. He could see why the school would consider her a 'Great Lady'. Her skin was absolutely flawless. Looking down to her wide hips he saw a small patch of red over her mound showing that her red hair was completely natural. Rias herself couldn't help but blush at the man in front of her. He was built like a fighter who had been training for years instead of some high schooler. Honestly she didn't think that he was Issei when she had first found him in the park.

"Rias Gremory." Naruto acknowledged. He was impressed by how quickly Rias went on guard. She it seemed like she was able to tell that something was different about Issei besides his looks. She no doubt expected him to freak out at the sight of her boobs or something like that. Luckily years of experience and honing his mind had given him excellent control over his emotions. "So what does a devil want with me?" Naruto asked her.

"You knew?" Rias asked surprised by the fact that her target had know about her race before she even told him about it. The way he was acting was nothing like what the formerly brown haired teen was known from. He wasn't looking at her with lustful eyes but with a stare that demanded answers from her. 'Does it have anything to do with his appearance changing?'

"The dragon told me." Naruto told her simply as he walked over to the closet and started to get dressed for school. "Now can you tell me why you reincarnated me as a devil?" the blond asked the redhead.

"You were dieing and you called out to me." Rias said simply.

"That's only half the truth. Issei did think of you once last time before he passed but there was no way you didn't know what was going on." Naruto said calling her out. It had been what both him and Ddraig had concluded after they had found out about the transformation they went through. No devil would waste eight pawns on human without having made sure it was worth the cost.

Rias narrowed her eyes at how he had talked about Issei. It was as if he was referring to themselves as two separate people instead the same person. Thinking about it she could see it. His change in appearance, the massive shift in personality and presence. It was like she was staring at a different person. "Who are you?" She asked or rather demanded. She had used up all her pawn pieces on him, it was a high risk with hopefully a high reward.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." the blond told her as he finished putting on his belt and put on his school jacket. "I guess you can say I took over when Issei's soul passed to heaven. Obviously you probably noticed the changes." Naruto said as he watched her get dressed not caring if he was watching.

"Took over?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes on him. "So you're some kind of ghost?" She asked him only to get a small chuckle from the blond male.

"It's hard to explain. I died a long time ago but was brought back because the world had a need for me once again." The blond told her. He had no reason to hide anything from her. Ddraig had already told him about the bond that had been created between him and the redhead before him. It was also likely that the bond would bind him to her in some way. Plus having some allies would work in his benefit considering he knew very little about the supernatural world besides what Ddraig had told him. "Now tell me why you reincarnated him, and I want the truth not some lie."

Rias sighed knowing that it would be useless to lie to the blond any further. Whoever this Naruto was, he wasn't as naive or as manipulatable as Issei would have been. Just flashing him some flesh wouldn't be enough anymore. "It's a personal issue." She said but Naruto just sat down and motioned for her to continue. "My parents arranged a marriage for me with another devil family called the Phenex Clan. I had no choice in the matter and my fiance is a pig who created a harem peerage just to have multiple women to play with. He doesn't see me for who I am. He sees me as a cock sleeve something that would help elevate his position in the Underworld. The only way I can get my freedom back is to beat him and his peerage with my own in a match. If I lose then I will never be free." Rias admitted to him clenching her fists as she told the blond her story.

"So you knew Issei had a Sacred Gear and decided that he could benefit your team." Naruto said earning a nod from her. It certainly was selfish of her doing what she did to Issei but on some level he could understand that she was probably getting desperate. "Well I can't say that I've heard that one before." Naruto muttered

"But I guess I can understand." Naruto said smiling slightly. "You were growing desperate for help when no one else would help you." the blond said earning a sad nod from the redhead. She really was stuck in a bad situation. She had once chance to earn the right to choose who she could marry. A right that should have been her's from the start anyways but was taken away. "I'll help you."

"Thank you. I'll explain everything to you later in school. It's getting late and we still have to eat breakfast." Rias said picking up her bra. "Mind helping me?" She said turned around as she placed the bra on. Naruto blushed a bit as he walked over and clipped the two ends together. "Thank you." She said as she continued to put her clothing back on. She gave Naruto a full view of her behind when she bent down to put on her pantys. She couldn't help but smirk when she noticed the small blush on his face.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll have to find a way to explain you and my changes to Issei's parents." Naruto said as he headed for the door.

"Don't worry about it." Rias said getting his attention. "I already took care of that issue."

Naruto glared at her not knowing what she meant by that. **"She likely used a spell on them so that they would think nothing of your changes or being in your room. Devil's have the ability to alter human minds."** Draig explained to the blond who frowned at that. If devils were so much stronger than normal humans then who knew that they would be able to get away with if they decided to go all out on humanity.

"Well I guess that solves the issue for now. But try not to make this common thing, mind control is kinda fucked up ya know." The blond said as he walked out of his room leaving Rias to get dressed.

As soon as he was gone Rias couldn't help but frown a bit at how things had gone between her and her new pawn. She had been expecting a pervert who would listen to her based on looks alone. Instead she got someone who while much more powerful wouldn't be manipulated easily. The way he carried himself was similar to some of the more experienced beings she had met in the past. At least he had agreed to help her with her issue. 'Why can't one thing just work out perfectly for me.'She thought getting ready for school.

Road to School

"So your race created a system where you could turn other beings into devils in order to repopulate since you guys have a very low birth rate." Naruto repeated as he mulled over the information he had been given by the redhead besides him. It was a good idea overall but he could see several flaws in system. One being the forced servitude and second being that some people had no choice in the matter. "If you think I'm going to be your slave just because you 'saved' me you've got another thing commin' " Naruto said to Rias who looked away.

"You're not my slave." Rias told him firmly. If there was one thing that her family was known for besides their magic it was how they treated their peerage members. "In my clan the members of a peerage are seen as friends if not family. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to as long as you do your part and help me when I need it. Of course if there is something that I'm absolutely against I will not allow you to do so." She said. "Once you rise higher in the ranks you can make your peerage. Also devils have no laws against Polygamy and some men have harems of dozens of women." She told him.

"I'm not a pervert…" Naruto said flatly earning a melodious laugh from Rias. "This wasn't exactly what I had planned when I came back to life. But I guess I at least now have a starting point to go off in trying to find what's threatening the world." Naruto said trying to look on the bright side of things.

"So how old are you really?" Rias asked curious about the blond. This wasn't like anything she had ever seen or heard of before in her life. A dead soul replacing the soul of a dead person to 'save the world' wasn't exactly normal even in among devils. She wasn't really complaining as it saved her some explaining and ultimately made her peerage stronger than it would have been before due to the changes in Issei's body.

"Don't know." Naruto said simply with a small shrug. "I was seventeen when I died after the war fighting against my best friend. We were both at death's door but I told the medic to save him over me. After I met with the Shinigami who asked me if I would like to go to the Pure World or sleep until the world needed a hero again. Part of me wanted to pass on but I knew that I would be needed one day." the reincarnated devil said.

Rias's eyes soften when she heard just how young he was when he died. The two walked past the gates of the school together getting the attention of most of the students that they passed by.

"Hey who's the hunk?"

"Maybe he's Rias-oneesama's boyfriend?"

"Hey doesn't he kinda look like that hentai Issei?"

"No way...well maybe a bit…"

Rias rolled her eyes at the chatter going about around the two of them. "Well I better get to class. Good luck out there...Issei." She said giving him a wink. When those around them heard her call him Issei their jaws nearly dislocated from the massive shock. Naruto couldn't help but sigh knowing that he would have to continue to pretend to be Issei while at school or at home.

"I'll see you later Rias." Naruto said leaving in the opposite direction to head towards his next class. The idea of going back to school was…less than appealing to him but from what he knew about the country he was currently living in he would face many consequences if he dropped out. As soon as he was out of sight from everyone else he created a clone to stay in school while he explored a bit and maybe try out his new responsibilities as a devil.

Afterschool Naruto had met with Rias who guided him towards the Occult Research Club room which was located in the old school house. The blond had to admit that it was a rather nice place on the inside everything was furnished in high end furniture. That was when Naruto met the rest of the devils that would be part of Rias's peerage.

"Ara ara I wasn't sure if Rias was crazy or not when she told me the news but seeing you in person honestly crushed those thoughts." Another woman said walking up to him. She had a similar figure to Rias only with a slightly larger bust. She had long raven hair tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon and violet eyes filled with mischief. This was the second Great Lady of Kuoh Academy- Akeno Himejima. "It's a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance Naru-kun." She said giving him a flirty wink.

The now blond teen grinned as he responded to the Queen. "Same here Ake-chan." he responded giving her a nickname as well which surprised Akeno. His eyes couldn't help but wander a bit over certain sections of her body which she took notice and give him a smirk folding her arms under them making the look a bit bigger.

" **It seems like some of Issei's old behaviors have lingered despite his soul being gone."** Ddraig said before smirking. **"That or you're just a closet pervert yourself Naruto."** The dragon said teasingly. Naruto growled a bit but turned towards the other girl in the room. Going through Issei's memories he remembered her as Koneko Toujou who had her eyes fixated on him.

Unlike Rias and Akeno she had a very petite frame and was rather short compared to most girls her age. She had short white hair that was styled into a bob cut on the back with two long framing both sides of her face with a black cat clip on each one as well as a few shorter ones covering her forehead. She wore the same school uniform that Rias did.

"So Naruto how do you know about Devils?" Rias asked since even if he had some of Issei's memories the human didn't know about the supernatural besides what the fallen angel told him before she killed him. It could have been that he had some experience with other races before he died.

"Ddraig told me." Naruto said as he summoned the gauntlet to his hand surprising the three woman with how easily he was able to do it. "The night you turned me into a devil I spent talking to him about this world." the blond said before sitting down next to Koneko who was about to eat another treat before she sensed something coming from Naruto and tensed up.

"Senjutsu." She muttered earning the attention of the blond. Koneko's hands clenched at the feeling of the accursed energy that that driven her own sister insane making herself a criminal and almost getting her killed due to association. "I can feel senjutsu coming from you" She said glaring at the blond.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at how hostile the nekomata was being towards him. "Huh? Yeah I was a sage before I died so I learned how to harness and use Senjustu." The blond said spring the three since senjutsu was typically something that only yokais could use and even then it was considered incredibly hard to control. To see someone who was human doing it as if was second nature to him was absurd.

"Senjutsu is dangerous." Koneko said growling as old wounds about her sister and the danger she was placed under began to open up. How come this pervert was able to do it so easily yet when her sister tried it she went crazy?

Naruto frowned at how the white haired teen saw his art. To him senjutsu was a way to connect with the rest of the world. To link oneself with every other living creature. But he wasn't to why senjutsu would be considered dangerous by Koneko. One could die if they couldn't control their intake and from the darker feeling he was getting from the energy he was taking in he figured that it could have a Juugo-like effect on those who took it in without practise even if they could control the flow.

"Senjutsu is only dangerous when used by someone who isn't trained properly. In the hands of a master it is perfectly safe." Naruto said he he began to actively draw in the energy around him. His eyes changed from blue to golden-orange and his pupils became a bar with a slit running through them making them look like a cross. "See? I'm in full control." Naruto said.

Koneko looked conflicted as this blond was almost insulting her sister by how he talked about his senjutsu but at the same time she couldn't help but bask in the otherworldly feeling radiating from the blond. "No." Koneko muttered as she was unable to let go of her fears about the power her sister had wielded.

Not giving a second though she stood up and ran out of the room no long wanting to be near the blond. Naruto looked at the open door frowning as he couldn't help but feel responsible. Rias herself looked worried for her long time friend. She hadn't even known that the blond could use Senjutsu. And while it made her happy that she really had stuck gold she was still worried for the conflicted nekomata.

* * *

Well so what did you guys think about the first chapter? Issei is gone and Naruto has stepped in to take his place in the over all story. If you enjoyed this story and want to check out some more of my work read my other fic (Shameless self promo.) Well please leave a review on your thoughts about the story, any suggestions you may have, or any questions you may want answered-no spoilers.

The reason why Rias was able to turn Naruto despite being weaker is because at the time Naruto wasn't at full power as his body was still changing. He forced a fraction through which nearly tore his new body apart. Rias got to him while he was still weaker than her just like Issei was turned when he was weak but became stronger than her later on.

As for the tailed beasts no he doesn't have them or at least not yet.

Well later guys


End file.
